Stolen And Recovered
by t1gerl1ly
Summary: Alec is taken by some Forsaken, and Max uses magic for the first time. Will the evil vampire who takes Alec ruin Magnus and Alec's perfect relationship? Read to find out. Rated T only because there is kissing. Generally fine but wanted to be safe.


Alec was lying in bed, listening to Magnus breathing. He sighed, happy. There was a tap at the window, and Alec's _parabatai_, Jace, opened the window. The window creaked, and Magnus woke up. "Alec?" He asked.

"It's Jace. I have to go patrol." Magnus kissed him gently. Alec got up and got dressed. As soon as he got outside, he glared at Jace. "What? You and I know perfectly well that it's not our night to patrol." Jace grinned

"Do I? I suppose I did know that. Once." He grinned again. Alec groaned. "What?" Alec just glared. "What is it? Are you all right? Actually, never mind, you're fine, I can tell, so what is it?"

"I think I got Clary pregnant" Jace whispered. Alec's head jerked up.

"_What?_ Wait. You think you got Clary pregnant?" Jace nodded. "Okay, so come to the loft tomorrow, and Magnus can find out. Anytime. Just text me when. Okay?" Jace nodded again.

Alec jumped back up to the window, and climbed in. He undressed, and got back into bed.

"Hello, my Alec" Magnus whispered, then went back to sleep. Alec let himself drift off to sleep as well.

_In the dream, Alec was banging on the lock where Luke and Magnus were imprisoned on Edom, when Sebastian was in charge. He broke it, then rushed to Magnus's side. The warlock was visibly ill. Magnus opened his eyes, and said "Oh, my Alec. You've been so sad. I didn't know." Alec was near tears. "Magnus, Magnus, I'm here, you'll be alright, just hold on for me a little longer, all right?"_

Alec woke up gasping. Magnus sat up, alarmed. "Alec? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a dream."

"So, Alexander, where were you last night? That wasn't your night to patrol, and I know it."

"True. Jace panicked because he thinks he got Clary pregnant." Magnus nodded, slowly. "He said that he and Clary would come over today to have you determine."

Alec looked at his phone as it made a small noise.

**Hey alec me and clary will be over in like ten mins. Be ready ;)**

"Magnus, we need to get dressed"

"Already? Fine." Magnus sighed, and pulled on a sparkly sweater and glittering pants. Alec put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Magnus looked at his outfit and sighed again. The doorbell rang, and Chairman Meow bolted under the bed. Alec walked to the door and pulled it open, expecting Jace and Clary. Instead, three Forsaken walked in. One grabbed Alec before he could warn Magnus, who was walking in. The other two grabbed Magnus. One held his hands,, and one covered his mouth. At that moment, Jace and Clary came in. Alec bit the Forsaken and it smacked him on the mouth. "Alec!" Jace cried out as he felt the slap his _parabatai_ had taken. Clary pulled out a seraph blade and named it. "_Gabriel!" _She ran and took out a Forsaken that was running toward Jace. Jace killed a Forsaken that was holding onto Magnus, and the other one let go of him. The Forsaken weren't like Endarkened. They weren't smart. Magnus immediately ran toward Alec, who was tight in the last one's grasp, but a Portal opened, and the Forsaken jumped through with Alec. "Alec!" Jace cried at the same time Magnus called "Alexander!" All of a sudden, Jace bent in two, almost howling. "Alec! _Alec!" _Magnus cried. He then called Ragnor Fell, a grumpy, green warlock, and Catarina Loss, a blue warlock, both friends of Magnus's. The next thing he did was text Alec. The text that came back did not sound like Alec.

**I'm fine, honey. Don't worry. I love you.**

"That's not Alec." Magnus said.

"No, it's not" Jace answered. "Wait, Magnus, can you use magic to trace the phone to Portal to wherever he is?" Magnus nodded.

"I can try." Just then, Rafe walked in, with Max right behind him.

"Where's Daddy?" Max asked, his voice trembling, but he brightened as soon as he saw Jace. "Uncle Jace!" He cried. Rafe regarded the scene with watery but stoic eyes. All of a sudden, Max's head jerked up. He cried out, then lifted his hands. Magnus, a true father, lifted his phone and pressed record. Green light shot out of Max's hands, opening a Portal about three feet from Magnus and Jace. Magnus looked in, and saw the Forsaken, and Alec, unconscious.

When Alec woke up, his head was pounding. He looked around and saw three Forsaken, and a vampire. One he recognized. Maureen. Maureen looked over, and saw that he was awake. "Oh Alec! You're awake! Finally! I missed Simon, but I couldn't find him, so I got the next best thing. Your toy texted, by the way. I answered as if I was texting Simon."

"My toy?" Alec asked, astonished. She smiled and nodded.

"You know. The warlock? Forgot about him already? Good. Come here. Now."

Alec felt like he couldn't stop his feet. He walked up close to the vampire girl. "Now, you are _my _toy, so kiss me." Alec raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kiss you?"

"Yes kiss me, you silly boy." Maureen leaned in, cupping his face, and kissed him. After the kiss, she used the _encanto_ to make him think he loved her. "Alec, you love me, not Magnus Bane. You always have, and always will, love me." He nodded, having no control. He leaned in against his will, and kissed Maureen again. But Magnus stepped through the Portal right then, to see him happily kissing her. His eyes widened, and he took a step forward before collecting himself. "Alec? Are you happy? Should I leave you with Maureen?" At the sound of his boyfriend's voice, Alec snapped out of the _encanto_. "Magnus? Oh, Magnus. By the Angel, what have I done?" He ran to Magnus, who coldly pushed him through the Portal, then closed it.

"Alec? Are you alright? Who took you?" Jace demanded. Instead of answering, Alec looked at Magnus, who said "I'll help you pack. You can leave your key on the counter." Hearing it made Alec wince, but he started to their bedroom. In the room, he tried to explain to Magnus what had happened. "Maureen put the _encanto_ on me. I swear she did!"

"I'm sure she did. After you asked her to, so you had an excuse. Gay, Alexander? I suppose lying is a good way to break hearts. Who's next? Jace?" Alec winced, but stayed quiet. "I don't need help packing. You can go." He said, still quiet, but with an edge. Magnus seemed to realize he went too far. "Alexander, I'm sorry."

"Using my own _parabatai_ against me? That's a low bar, Magnus." Alec exploded, then zipped his bag. "Goodbye." Alec said, his voice filled with ice. On his way out, he slammed the door, something Magnus hated.

Over the next few weeks, he stayed quiet. He went on patrol, fought demons, and trained. But nothing else.

Almost a month later, and a couple hundred texts later, Alec finally answered.

**I'm coming over. I want to see Max and Rafe. You will have one hour to convince me of whatever it is you have to say. One. Hour.**

Magnus immediately said okay. Alec rang the doorbell, near tears. The last time he had been here, his ex-boyfriend was kicking him out. Magnus opened the door, pausing when he saw Alec. He looked like he read Alec's mind, and he said, with a slight smile, "Oh, my Alec. You've been so sad. I didn't know." Alec smiled grimly. Magnus, with a sweep of his arm, let Alec in.

"Alexander, let me explain." Alec nodded. "Alec, you startled me that day. I wanted someone to blame for you to be kissing a girl, and for some reason it came out on you. I never wanted to hurt you. As soon as you left, I cried. Max and Rafe have been at the L.A. Institute for the past month. I only visit when I don't look terrible. They ask about you every time. I miss you, Alexander, and I wanted to see you. I sent _several _texts. You never responded. I want to fix it. I want to be with you again."

"You want to get together again?" Alec asked, incredulous. Magnus nodded. "What makes you think I want to be together again? You broke my heart, Magnus. You think I want to go through that again?" Alec demanded. Magnus looked miserable, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I assumed you would want to have the kids, me, back." Alec looked down.

"I do. My only problem is that you assumed because I kissed a girl, I don't love you. I'm very gay, Magnus. Ask Clary or Isabelle. Or even Jace. I love you, Magnus. I just can't do that again. I can't. I'm sorry."

"No, Alec, I understand. But right here, right now, on the Gray Book, I'm swearing to you that I will never do that again. Catarina? Tessa? Jem? Ragnor?" The people he mentioned all of a sudden Portaled in, along with Jace. "They are the witnesses. Tessa has the Gray Book. Do you want this?" Alec nodded, crying.

"Yes. Yes, Magnus, I want this." Still sobbing, he kissed Magus as if he was back to the first time he had kissed him in public. Earnestly, with pain and love mixed in. Magnus's eyebrows raised. He smiled. Then he swore.

'_I, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, hereby swear on the Gray Book, that I will never make assumptions. I will never shut out Alexander Lightwood again. I will be the boyfriend I want to be, and the boyfriend he needs. He saved me once, and he has done it again. I hereby say, also, that Alec Lightwood is a stealthy romance attacker, and should never be messed with. _

Alec laughed, and heard Jem laughing next to him. Tessa was smiling, but no one was smiling as fondly as Magnus, who went close to Alec, and softly kissed him. They ended the ceremony that way.

For the first night since Maureen destroyed their relationship, Alec slept well with the warlock snoring softly next to him.


End file.
